fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Cupcakeria HD
Papa's Cupcakeria HD is the fourth Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that will be made available for iPads and Android Tablets. It was announced on October 7, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367. Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard it here first… Papa’s Cupcakeria HD will be coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!!! We’ve been very busy here at Flipline Studios and can’t wait to tell you all about. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Cupcakeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367 Previews *'October 7, 2015': Papa's Cupcakeria HD is announced.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6837 *'October 13, 2015': Cherry Blossom Festival is announced as a new Holiday exclusive to Papa's Cupcakeria HD. And who is that mysterious customer in the picture (not a new one...)? http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 *'October 20, 2015': Updated Batter Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6415 *'October 28, 2015': Updated Bake Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6447 *'November 3, 2015': Updated Build Station. Shakers and syrups are placed to the left and right of the cupcakes. Toppings will appear below the cupcakes. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6473 *'November 17, 2015': Game will be released on Thursday, November 19, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6548 *'November 19, 2015': The Game is Released http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6566 Game Features *Hands-on cupcake shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for tablets *Multi-tasking between batter, baking, frosting, and topping *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own unique ingredients *Custom chefs and servers *Tons of furniture and clothing items to decorate your shop and workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *96 customers to serve with unique orders *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *90 Achievements with Game Center support Customers * Marty (Day 1) * Mary (Day 1) * Yui (Day 2) * Vicky (random day) * Edna (random day) * Carlo Romano (random day) * Allan (random day) * Connor (random day) * Taylor (random day) * Gino Romano (random day) * Penny (random day) * Maggie (random day) * Peggy (random day) * Wally (random day) * Nick (random day) * Captain Cori (random day) * Hope (random day) * Crystal (random day) * Foodini (random day) * Matt(random day) * Scooter (random day) * Kenji (random day) * Mitch (random day) * Bertha (random day) * Tony (random day) * Little Edoardo (random day) * Rico (Rank 2) * Perri (Rank 3) * Rudy (Rank 4) * Ivy (Rank 5) * Scarlett (Rank 6) * Roy (Rank 7) * Sue (Rank 8) * Hugo (Rank 9) * Kayla (Rank 10) * Georgito (Rank 11) * Julep (Rank 12) * Skyler (Rank 13) * Olivia (Rank 14) * Doan (Rank 15) * Cletus (Rank 16) * Mandi (Rank 17) * Kingsley (Rank 18) * Mindy (Rank 19) * Prudence (Rank 20) * Tohru (Rank 21) * Austin (Rank 22) * Zoe (Rank 23) * Hacky Zak (Rank 24) * Cecilia (Rank 25) * Kahuna (Rank 26) * Utah (Rank 27) * Trishna (Rank 28) * Nevada (Rank 29) * Chuck (Rank 30) * Boomer (Rank 31) * Clair (Rank 32) * Alberto (Rank 33) * Robby (Rank 34) * Shannon (Rank 35) * Rita (Rank 36) * Greg (Rank 37) * Iggy (Rank 38) * Clover (Rank 39) * Sarge Fan (Rank 40) * Cooper (Rank 41) * Johnny (Rank 42) * Akari (Rank 43) * Bruna Romano (Rank 44) * Big Pauly (Rank 45) * Sasha (Rank 46) * Ninjoy (Rank 47) * Professor Fitz (Rank 48) * Ember (Rank 49) * Lisa (Rank 50) * Hank (Rank 51) * Sienna (Rank 52) * Yippy (Rank 53) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 54) * Timm (Rank 55) * Santa (Rank 56) * Olga (Rank 57) * Wendy (Rank 58) * Chester (Rank 59) * Gremmie (Rank 60) * Xandra (Rank 61) * Franco (Rank 62) * Papa Louie (Rank 63) Closers * Radlynn * Mayor Mallow * Quinn * Deano * Rhonda * Xolo * Jojo Holidays (New holidays are in Bold) * Valentine's Day: (Carlo Romano, Connor, Hugo, Kayla, Mary, Roy, Scarlett, Sue) * St. Paddy's Day: (Allan, Doan, Edna, Georgito, Gino Romano, Julep, Olivia, Skyler) * Easter: (Cletus, Ivy, Kingsley, Mandi, Mindy, Penny, Prudence, Vicky) * [[Cherry Blossom Festival|'Cherry Blossom Festival']]: (Austin, Cecilia, Hacky Zak, Maggie, Peggy, Tohru, Zoe) * Summer Luau:(Nick, Perri, Wally, Kahuna, Utah, Trishna, Nevada, Chuck) * Starlight Jubilee: (Boomer, Captain Cori, Hope, Clair, Alberto, Robby, Shannon) * [[Sugarplex Film Fest|'Sugarplex Film Fest']]:(Taylor, Rita, Crystal, Greg, Iggy, Clover, Sarge Fan, Foodini) * Maple Mornings: (Cooper, Rudy, Johnny, Akari, Big Pauly, Bruna Romano, Matt, Brody) * Halloween: (Sasha, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Scooter, Lisa, Ember, Kenji) * Thanksgiving: (Sienna, Yippy, Hank, Mitch, Bertha,Pinch Hitwell,Timm,Yui) * Christmas: (Santa, Marty, Olga, Wendy, Chester, Gremmie) * New Year: (Xandra, Rico, Franco, Papa Louie) Ingredients Cakes *Vanilla Cake (At Start) *Chocolate Cake (At Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Ivy) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Roy) Frostings *White Frosting (At Start) *Pink Frosting (At Start) *Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked at Day 2 with Yui) *Green Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Georgito) *Violet Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Doan) *Teal Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Nevada) *Red Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Robby) *Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Shannon) *Black Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Clover) *Mocha Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Bruna Romano) *Orange Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Ember) *Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Lisa) *Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Timm) *Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Chester) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (At Start) *Chocolate Chips (At Start) *Shaved Coconut (At Start) *Sourballs (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Rico) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Scarlett) *Rock Candy (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Olivia) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Prudence) Drizzles *Vanilla Drizzle (At Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (At Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (At Start) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Rudy) *Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Hacky Zak) Toppings *Cherries (At Start) *Marshmallow (At Start) *Frosted Flowers (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Perri) *Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Hugo) *Strawberry Wafer (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Kayla) *Cloudberries (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Chuck) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Sarge Fan) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Pinch Hitwell) Holiday Ingredients: Valentine's Day * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 7) * Candy Heart (Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 8) St. Paddy's Day * Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) * Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) * Irish Cream Drizzle (Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 12) * Shamrock (Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 13) Easter * Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) * Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) * Cotton Candy Drizzle (Day 2 of Easter) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 17) * Candy Egg (Day 4 of Easter) * Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Cherry Blossom Festival * Botamochi Cake (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 21) * Wasanbon Blossom (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 21) * Matcha Drizzle (Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Konpeito (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 22) * Uiro (Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Pogos (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 23) Summer Luau * Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) * Tropical Charms (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 27) * Gummy Pineapple (Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Banana (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 28) Starlight Jubilee * Powsicle Cake (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 31) * Candy Rocket (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 31) * Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 32) * Festive Flag (Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) * White Chocolate Star (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 33) Sugarplex Film Fest * Root Beer Float Cake (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 36) * Popcorn (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 36) * Raisin Duds (Day 2 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Dr. Cherry Drizzle (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 37) * Red Licorice (Day 4 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Blots (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 38) Maple Mornings * Cinnamon Roll Cake (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 41) * Mini Donuts (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 41) * Maple Syrup Drizzle (Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Frosted Sugar Crunch (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 42) * Bacon (Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Waffle Stick (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 43) Halloween * Tarantula Cake (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) * Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) * Spooky Sprinkles (Day 2 of Halloween) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 47) * Candy Corn (Day 4 of Halloween) * Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 48) Thanksgiving * Butter Pecan Cake (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 52) * Feather Cookie (Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Yippy on Rank 53) Christmas * Holly Jolly Cake (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) * Candy Present (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) * Frostcaps (Day 2 of Christmas) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked with Olga on Rank 57) * Gingerbread Man (Day 4 of Christmas) * Tree Cookie (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 58) New Year *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 61) *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 61) *Flavor X Drizzle (Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 62) *Streamers (Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 63) Trivia * This is the game with the shortest countdown out of all the Flipline Studios games, having a 2 day countdown. * The game doesn't add any new standard ingredients. * The game is released exactly 3 years after Papa's Hot Doggeria. * Several holidays were replaced in this game, notably: ** Cherry Blossom Festival replaces Onionfest (Cupakeria) & Cinco de Mayo (Cupcakeria To Go!) ** Sugarplex Film Fest replaces Baseball Season (Cupcakeria) & Big Top Carnival (Cupcakeria To Go!) ** Maple Mornings replaces Pirate Bash (Cupcakeria) & Comet Con (Cupcakeria To Go!) Gallery Blog_banner_comingsoon.jpg Teaser_ipadcupcakeria.jpg Cherryblossomfest.jpg Batter_station_01.jpg Bake_shot.jpg Build_1.jpg Build_2.jpg Cupcakeriahdlogo.png|James In Papa's Cupcakeria HD. 2daystogob.jpg|2 days to go! CHD1day.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria HD comes out tomorrow! screenshot_togo_01a.jpg screenshot_hd_02a.jpg screenshot_togo_03a.jpg screenshot_hd_04a.jpg screenshot_togo_05a.jpg CupcakeriaHD_blog_launch_pic.jpg Irish.png Cherry Blossom Festival.png|Cherry blossom!!! Papa's Cupcakeria HD - Day 2 Opening Scene.png Root Beer Float Cake.png Sugarplex Filmfest.png Tohru look.png Pogos.png Mini Donut.png Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:IPad games Category:2015 Games